


Meanwhile, in the Sanctuary

by OzasRabbitSlayer01



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Cults, Fantasy, Intrigue, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 10:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzasRabbitSlayer01/pseuds/OzasRabbitSlayer01
Summary: This is text that I gave my players after our latest session in D&D. Might not make sense on it's own, but here it is if you want to read it.





	Meanwhile, in the Sanctuary

Hamish Perry leaned against the door for support as he uttered the password. The  
familiar voice played upon his ears.  
“Welcome, Silencer.” Hamish nearly fell over as the door rose, and he stumbled into  
the cavernous living area where the members convened. All eyes were on him as he limped  
towards the light crowd of black-clad, lowly underlings. As soon as Hamish came within  
arm’s reach of a family member, she bowed and said, in an even tone,  
“Hello, Silencer. May the Night Mother protect you for all time.”, before there was a  
cacophony of Brothers and Sisters all doing the same. As much as he would’ve normally  
reveled in the respect, what he had to tell the Listener concerned the life or death of the  
organization and said nothing in response. He eventually got to the heavy door that led into  
The Listener’s private quarters. Hamish expected him to be reading or writing in his  
manifesto. But as he looked into the widening crack as he pushed open the door, Hamish  
found the Listener sleeping.  
“At this hour?”, thought Hamish as the door swung the rest of the way open, without a  
sound. He slowly approached the prone, slumbering body.  
“You know you shouldn't approach a sleeping killer, it could be a front.”, said the  
Listener, sitting up. “As soon as you were within stabbing distance I could've slipped my  
SufferThorn straight into your heart.”, He produced a gold dagger from the sleeve of his robeand gazed at it before looking towards Hamish. “I didn't call for you, but judging by the  
blood spilling on the floor, someone bested you, and it wasn't just some random person  
either.”  
“I found a host that Xal'guthul is inhabiting.” Said Hamish.  
“And he gave you that hole in your stomach?”  
“No, I stabbed the host as soon as I saw the demon inside him, his 2 other friends  
didn't kill me, but injured me to the point where I was unconsious. I woke up in a jail cell but  
I managed to escape. They took my map.”  
“So he has protectors, it seems. Are you sure you saw him die?”  
“I'm sure, dear Listener, no one could've lived through that. I'm not sure if they've  
followed me.”. The Listener stood and walked to his lecturn, grabbing a quill and parchment  
before sitting down and scrawling something on it and tearing a piece off. He gave a part of  
the torn parchment to Hamish before saying with a smile,  
“Let's hope they do follow you, and lead them into the Initiate's Gauntlet, where they  
will eventually die by their greatest fear. Silencer, disguise yourself and find this trio and lead  
them here and leave them this clue, they will no doubt find the entrance to the sanctuary.”  
He muttered a few words and hovered his hand over Hamish's stomach, the wound closed  
and the surrounding blood seemed to be sucked back into his body.  
Hamish gritted his teeth as he experienced what only could be described as “reversestabbing”. When the healing was done, he said,  
“Yes, Listener. Your word is law. I will follow your orders as the Night Mother wills  
me to.”  
“Very good, Silencer.”, The Listener said, and stood still as Hamish exited.  
Hamish glanced at the parchment he was given, it contained part of a single word:  
-OCENCE


End file.
